


MTT-Brand Feels (TM)

by Zaya_Ayame



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Drama, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Feel free to suggest a prompt or pairing in the comments!, Feelings, Gen, M/M, Multi, Romance, Strained Friendships, There will be feelings!, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-15 08:51:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16930182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaya_Ayame/pseuds/Zaya_Ayame
Summary: A collection of growing drabbles based on the the friendships, relationships and connections our favorite robotic superstar gained. New tags added as they're written!





	1. Just Breathe, Okay? MTT&Alphys

“I…I c-can’t… can’t do this a-anymore….” Alphys choked down, trying her best not to devolve into a mess of tears and sobbing. Under the light of the only monitor turn on, Alphys was splayed over the console with her head tucked in her arms – shoulders shaking uncontrollably. She was deep in the True Lab, the last reminder to the Underground that a previous Royal Scientist existed. However, no matter how she mentioned the name in hushed conversations… it seemed the actual scientist was not common memory.   
  
Upon the monitor above her, a video screen could be seen with a few depictions of a creature – An Amalgamate – that she’d struggled to understand. For weeks she had struggled to help the fallen monsters that Asgore had given her… and for weeks, she’d failed to fix them. She’d tried everything she could think of, utilized any research that existed previously to her best ability and still she was at a loss for how to heal the monsters.   
  
Letters came in… every day. She’d read them, the hope that their words of encouragement would motivate her to find a solution. After the file cabinet was filled to the brim… she stopped reading them.   
  
Asgore waited patiently, so much so that Alphys worried that he didn’t actually care about what kind of progress she made. At first, it was a call every day to check progress; and gradually reduced as the weeks went by until there wasn’t a single mention for a month.   
  
Mettaton… They didn’t talk much now. She had an idea why… No, she knew why. It was her own fault; the result of her anxiety and fear that once she’d finished his body, he…  
  
She couldn’t stop the uncontrollable sob that ripped through her as she vainly wiped away at her eyes with her lab coat. “I just-! Want things to go b-back to the way they were-!” She whispered harshly, hiccupping in between words as she struggled to the breath around the knot in her throat. She didn’t want to be hated by her best friend, but she just couldn’t risk never seeing him again! They were… at least she thought… after all this time…   
  
Alphys jumped at the sound of a door being opened, the familiar hiss of the elevator down the hall. Who could have-  
  
“Alphys… Darling?” Came the call of her best friend, the sound of rotary wheels following shortly after. How had he learned she was down here? He closed in, turning the corner to peer into the room where she sat – staring at Mettaton in fear as he gave an ‘Oh!’ at seeing her. “There you are; goodness me – imagine my surprise at not seeing you in the bathroom.” He chuckled as he wheeled towards her. “Why are you down here – whatever ‘here’ is?”   
  
Instead of speaking words, her throat far too constricted by shock and fear, Alphys could only look away and place her face back in between her arms. “G-Go away, Mettaton!” She demanded before she gave a wince at how blubbery her words sounded, blasted congested nose!   
  
“Wh-What? Absolutely not! We’ve got work to do, remember? My body?” He lightly reminded as he came up to her.   
  
Unfortunately, mentioning his body the opposite effect he intended and Alphys choked out a poor stifled sob. Mettaton surged back in shock, an exclamation mark flashing upon his screen before he tentatively creaked forward, “D-Darling, what’s wrong? We’ve been friends for years…” He’d never seen Alphys so shut-in before; a mess, to be sure but to him? He brought a noodle arm up, making to rub circles into the yellow saur’s back. “Just Breath, okay?”  
  
Alphys choked and gasped, trying to ease her sobbing down upon Mettaton’s gentle comfort; he’d always been there for her until recently and she’d known how he could be, but could she trust that it wasn’t just an act to guilt her into working on his body again. “M-Mettaton, I-…” She sniffled, trying to get the words out. “C-Can we… h-h-hang out, pl-please?” She muttered, not ready to tell him what haunted her down in the True Lab but hopeful that they could at least… pretend that things were like they used to be.   
  
Confused but curious, Mettaton beeped a few times in thought before he gave a sigh and accepted, “Yes, but can we please watch something a bit more… dignified? If I must see that cat girl kiss a villain and transform so candidly again, I think I might just blow a fuse.”  
  
Disappointed, but mollified, Alphys ran an arm under her nose before wiped it on her coat, “O-Okay… We can watch that anime about Kotetsu-kun! R-Recently, I got this idea for the transformation mechanic from an OVA, and-”  
  
“Alphys, Darling… please stop.”


	2. MTT/Alphys "You've Always Felt like Home"

He could count, on one hand, the times he ever felt regret. There were words that he spoke that would, sometimes, make him wish he could reach out and grab them and take it back. There were decisions he made that would quickly sour into mistakes… But regret – he did not. Life wasn’t a game you could save and restore from, after all!   
  
So, he could only imagine what regret felt like… until this very moment.   
  
In the cold recesses of the true lab, Mettaton sat with an uncharacteristic slouch with his back to the wall. He had traveled down from an elevator that wasn’t supposed to be an elevator at all! For weeks, Alphys was despondent – even when he’d made it law for everyone to greet their new King. Finally, he’d had enough and took searching for Alphys into his own hands.   
  
Never, in his wildest nightmares, did he think he’d find a pile… pile of-  
  
“Al…Alphys, damn you,” He hissed softly between clenched teeth, shoulders shaking as another wave of regret washed over him. Along the hallway as he searched for his friend, he’d read the reports that shone green – the only illumination in the dark laboratory. He’d found what Alphys truly feared, albeit too much too late. He wished that she’d spoken to him more; he wished that he’d not been so blinded by glamor to listen. He wished, he wished, HE WISHED-  
  
Deafeningly, a loud crash rang out in the previous silence – a dent in the wall revealing Mettaton’s fist embedded in the metal, followed by a roar of agony. The echo of the crash resounded through the halls as if to mock the robot’s pain.   
  
Against his will, a memory flashed through his eyes.  
  
They were together, in the above lab, pouring over the designs of his EX form; his BETA form wheeling back and forth in animated conversation. His noodle arms were crossed as he spoke to Alphys in his typical sassy fashion. With a smile, Alphys had reassured him that he would definitely have legs.   
  
Another memory forced itself through; even as he begged for them to stop with a choked sob.   
  
Alphys was laughing, gushing cutely on the couch in front of her TV set. Her favorite show, Mew Mew Kissy Cutie had reached some sort of climactic arc and he was there… sharing the moment with her, bittersweet smile on his ghostly visage. He hated the cartoons, but they made her happy and she’d wanted to show him this part for weeks…  
  
_Please… Please stop…_  
  
Another, less happy memory, and the destroyed Bot could only release another cry of anguish.   
  
He’d been curious, ever since he’d left his cousin behind to pursue his dream. Home was something he never truly felt where he belonged. The stage, lights and the call to action was as home as he had ever felt. He’d asked Alphys where she had lived before she tried to become the Royal Scientist.   
  
She’d answered with shame, embarrassed to tell him that she secretly lived in the garbage dump for as long as she could remember.   
  
She abashedly continued, telling him that ever since she’d met him and they’d started their plan… she felt home around him. He was silent, only in his box form, unable to truly convey what that made him feel, before he accepted with a soft ‘thank you’.  
  
He clutched the last note Alphys wrote tightly to his chest, oil and mascara stains running down his face as he stared down at the last of her ashes. The words he’d wished he’d said to her back then came out like a solemn prayer.   
  
“Alphys… you’ve always felt like home… to me.”  



	3. MTT/Alphys "That was Unexpected"

In the dimly lit room, just above the good doctor’s lab – Mettaton in his boxy form sat just beside Alphys as she stared in awe at the feature presentation on the screen. And he was being very _kind_ with that descriptor. Just like the first time they had met, Mettaton was face-to-face with his ultimate enemy…  
  
_Anime_.  
  
What a waste of creativity; an insult to storytelling! And the colors and art – Oh, he wanted to shutdown in the wake of the crudely drawn caricatures. There was only one thing holding him back from being so brutally honest with Alphys…  
  
A glance in her direction, seeing how happy she was to be sharing this moment with him, was enough for the words to fall before they ever came and – if it was possible to smile in this form – he’d be staring at her with little stars in his eyes at every ‘ohh!’ and ‘ohmygod!’ that his best friend squealed at the cartoon portrayed some amazing moment.   
  
Of all the monsters he’d met – his show or otherwise – Alphys was truly a beautiful SOUL to him. And he wasn’t just saying this because she was making a body for him! No, he wasn’t _that_ selfish, was he?   
  
…Maybe he was. Still. He’d watch anime for her, even if it sickened him.   
  
_“A-Ahn~!”_   
  
Mettaton flinched, startled from his staring to look at the TV where’d the lewd sound came from. “What in the-?” There, as plain as day to see, were a quite scantily clad pair of characters engaging in what he could only imagine was the human equivalent of intercourse. Suddenly, this show seemed to become a lot more interesting!  
  
Beside him, Alphys held a pillow to her face, “Ohmygod, I forgot this scene was in here!” She cried, muffled into the pillow. Mettaton imagined she was quite red in the face.  
  
“Ohhh myyy! What a lovely change of pace, Alphys!... Say, isn’t that the android fellow you said you were basing my design off of?” He looked back at her, grinning on the inside as Alphys peeked over the pillow before ducking behind it again.   
  
“Y-… _Yeah_ …” She squeaked and Mettaton chuckled deeply.   
  
“Such an interesting design choice, too! And – OH MY – is that what he comes built with by default? Gracious, that was unexpected! Dear, take a look! This is research, you know!”   
  
“Mettatoon~!” He laughed once more, overjoyed at being able to tease his best friend during their private moments. His circuits practically burned with happiness when he heard her laughing behind the pillow; the sound a most melodic surprise. As the moment stretched on and they watched in comfortable silence, the robot superstar couldn’t help but get one last little tease out of his system.   
  
“Alphys, Darling?”  
  
“Y-Yeah?”   
  
“I want six of those.”   
  
Even her little screech was adorable.


End file.
